Pony
by Eric Draven201
Summary: They made a pact ten years ago and now Dante's ready to make good on it. Rated for vulgar language and graphic sexual representation. Oneshot.


A small disclaimer before we begin. Things are going to get pretty wild (hence the M rating). I don't know what has come over me. While I'd like to keep my porn civil, I gotta let you in on a little secret... If you are not into some kinky, hetero action, then stay clear of this story. Oh! A friendly reminder: if you guys out there are planning or already have had sex… please use a condom. I feel strongly about this, as should you. There are already enough people out there complaining that it burns when they pee. Please don't make yourself a statistic. Thus endith my PSA.

I don't own the rights to Devil May Cry or its characters and I definitely don't own the song featured here.

* * *

Pony

* * *

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it…

–Ginuwine

* * *

Dante stood before his bathroom mirror, taking himself in. Not out of narcissism. No. He was beyond that at this point. He set a pensive glare at his reflection, reviewing his features… his flaws, if he ever had any. He was like a hand crafted marble statue, finer than any painting of Mars that Botticelli himself could muster. Perhaps even likened to Adonis, himself. He was absolutely perfect. Beyond beautiful for words.

Even he wasn't so full of himself. No, doubt that he was aware of his attractiveness; the obviousness of it traced through his genetics.

Still, what would force him into such contemplation? It all boiled down to the woman in the other room and her thoughts. She hadn't said anything mean or hateful to him… well, a part from the occasional dig at him being a demon. But she also had not gone out of her way to compliment him. Couldn't be helped.

Why was he so anxious about this moment? He had more than his fair share of women in the past. But what was so special with this one? Weren't they all the same?

No, not this one. To him she was something beyond special, beyond comparison.

Shouldn't he have told the truth by now? Well, he did and he didn't. Ten years ago, Dante and Lady made a pact that if they weren't intimately involved with anyone, they would give each other a try. He remembered silly conversation that sparked the idea. Man, was he a bastard back then.

"_I don't know 'bout you, but I plan on hitting as much hot pussy as possible before I kick the bucket," the crass teenage devil hunter said with a grin as he leaned back in his office chair._

"_Ugh," Lady gave a disgusted sigh at his uncouth statement, but countered with one of her own, "I guess that will account for all of your future STDs. Wait. I take that back. I don't think that you _could_ get it up with all that force you put behind your one-handed love. Poor thing must be mangled beyond all recognition by now," she rolled her eyes, while making a jerking motion with her fist near her crotch, and then paced to the front of the lobby. He kicked his legs up onto his desk in the usual manner and opened a magazine to prepare for a pretend nap._

_There was a palpable silence between them before Dante snapped the magazine shut, stood and strode towards his accomplice._

"_Fine. If you're so concerned about my overall sexual health, why don't we make a deal?"_

"_And what might that be," Lady lent an interested ear without seeming overly excited._

"_We'll make a ten year plan." She gave an incredulous look at his answer._

"_Just hear me out, okay," he continued, "If either one of us ain't hitched or in a relationship in ten years, then we— you know." The platinum haired teenager suggestively gyrated his pelvis._

"_You're sick," she couldn't help but to laugh at his goofiness. Still, the plan stuck and made some sense, considering its source. It wouldn't be a bad idea. He wasn't bad to look at and wasn't entirely despicable, despite his being a half-devil. Sure… it could work._

"_Since we _don't_wanna fuck up our partnership… Cuz let's face it, all you skirts are emotional wrecks if a man fucks you and doesn't tell you that he loves you." _

"_Speaking from experience, are we?" _

_Dante rolled his eyes, "We'll make this no strings attached. Think of it as a one night stand or some shit."_

_That was the problem… it made _too_ much sense. There was a real chance that she could fall for him; as much as it sickened her to think it. The feeling didn't just pertain to the half-devil, but to all men. It didn't make her a lesbian, bi, or anything. For now, she was a non-sexual; celibate not because of religious necessity or piety, but because she simply didn't have the time to fool around with such things; not with so many demons on the loose. Especially the one standing in front of her. He was the most dangerous of them all._

_But then again, she could do it, if only to prove him wrong. She wouldn't even have to climax._

"_You know what, Dante? I'll take you up on that offer."_

The ten years came and went with Dante hovering somewhere near joyousness when Lady came to pony up to attempt to reverse her _dry_ _spell_. Dante scratched the chin stubbles that he kept because _she_ liked it. He splashed some cold water onto his face, raked a hand through his silvery hair, and stepped out into the hall. With another deep sigh, he was ready to own up to his secret crush.

If only Vergil could see him now. Would he laugh or scold him? Would he laugh at his anxiety? Or would he scold him because this was all over a human?

Dante had already donned the chaps that were now apart his devil hunting apparel and a novelty cowboy hat. He psyched himself up one final time and sauntered into bedroom and to the woman awaiting his arrival.

He dreamily gazed at the brunette dressed in a black satin and lace teddy, gave her sideways grin and paced closer to the bed with the rhythmic clank of spurs like something from the Wild West.

"Ready to ride me, cowboy," she winked and spoke in an alluring voice.

"Giddy up," he returned the tone. He exaggerated his gait to mirror something out of a John Wayne movie. He paused at the foot of the bed and grasped his silver skull belt buckle, with his thumbs resting at the top. He unclasped the buckle and slid the belt free from its looped home. With the flick of his wrist, the belt cracked like a whip, giving Lady a small start.

"I had no idea that you were into S and M," Lady mused.

"Just settin' the mood, babe… But if that's what you want, I'm game if you are," Dante replied as he haphazardly tossed the belt onto the floor.

"Not right now, but I'll keep an open mind," she smartly responded.

"Now that's my kind of girl," he sensually growled keeping his ice blue eyes trained on her.

He kicked off his boots and slinked his body slightly, loosing himself out of his chapped pants, without the use of his hands. He crawled into bed like an animal on the prowl, ready to take the woman before him on a wild ride.

Dante traced the pads his finger tips from her ankles to her creamy white inner thighs. She shuddered in anticipation. She was slightly surprised at the soft, warm touch that she thought for sure would be rough and calloused.

"Aw, c'mon now. Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"No. I just never pictured doing this with a demon." Really she was more anxious of the package a devil could possibly have. The concept was as foreign to her as a person fucking an alien or robot. Just what she was dealing with?

"Funny, 'cuz I never pictured doing this with you," he expertly lied. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle… Most of the time," he winked as he sent his hands down her thighs again.

He reached under her negligee, effortlessly liberating her pubic mound from her black satin jailor. There was no stopping it now… The night was going into full swing.

Dante shifted his attention on Lady, beginning by pressing his lips against hers. There was no rush at all. His tongue pushed past her teeth to intertwine with hers. The bill Dante's hat slightly collapsed against her forehead. She pulled away the item that engulfed his features in shadows. She placed it onto her own head, more than happy to take in his perfect face under the city street lights that slipped past the slats of the broken aluminum blinds.

She tasted the minty fresh taste of toothpaste on his breath. She made a small giggle as Dante tenderly assaulted her mouth. It was just something so human. Every time she'd try to concentrate on the qualities that made him a demon, he'd go and surprise her with just how human he could be. It was comical in the end as to how complicated he was and at the many contradictions he exuded. She took in his breath again. She even began to wonder if she could detect the brand of brand of toothpaste that sweetly wafted from his mouth. Was it Crest? Aquafresh or Colgate, perhaps?

Such trivial questions dissolved from her mind when she realized that his wandering fingers were now _inside_ of her, encouraging her clitoris into excitement… into to enticement… to play.

He had to warm her up if he didn't want her pussy to clam up tight and cry rape. It was like a particular way people had to use to start a stubborn car.

"Mhm," she practically purred in pleasure with her lips still crushed against his.

He let go, giving her a chance to breathe. Dante slid the thin straps of her nightie down from her smooth shoulders and gingerly pulled it down, revealing a set of perfectly plump milky breasts. Not wanting to hinder his progress, Lady continued to disrobe herself.

He nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment longer, before moving on to her ears and then her neck. He set a row of kisses down between her supple mounds as his other hand caressed them. His fingers dipped farther into her canal and continued in a forward stroking motion, as if to say, 'Come here.'

Something in her attempted at pushing towards the surface, warranting a low moan. Lady bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. No. Not in pain. It was a sensation of pure pleasure. She was so sure her screams really would wake the neighbors. Suppression seemed to most prudent at the moment. Besides that, the woman knew that this was only foreplay and judging from his current performance, his subsequent acts would deliver something worth remembering.

He was getting closer.

His lips blazed a trail down to her belly, carefully tonguing her navel. Dante's icy blue eyes met her bi-colored ones to see the satisfaction behind them. He move south of the equator and he felt her skin quiver. She visibly flushed, giving off the same color of a light strawberries and cream. Mmmm. His favorite dessert.

Getting there. Just a little more.

"Oh-Oh-Oh-Ohhhhh," she let out the breathy screams. Dante felt the warm fluids rush past his fingers and he knew that he had primed her.

He brought his fingers to lips and tasted her. He then went down to that wondrous cavern, sensually lapping her up, keeping his piercing blue eyes trained on hers. She was bittersweet and acidic all at once. Something like lemons, oranges and cantaloupe. She had prepping for tonight and now she was ready.

She had her concerns going into this. She saw the problems of being with a half devil. Years ago she only thought of Dante with disgust and disdain. But now, he had definitely grown on her—

In more ways than one.

Problems? What problems? Hadn't she wondered about the package he was working with, before? It all slowly melted away into nothingness.

Speaking of a package, she felt him insert his and she could scarcely remember her own name. Signed sealed and delivered, she was his.

Before he was inside, she caught a glimpse of his erect member and realized that it was quite possibly the biggest she had ever seen. Possibly porn star proportions. She had at once expressed some inner concern that he would rupture something. Could it be too big?

Her worries again dissipated when Dante began to grind his hips into a counter clockwise motion. She bucked her hips in response, going in when he pushed out and vice versa.

Dante took his time bobbing in and out, gently adhering to the whims of her body. When her breath quickened, he increased _his_ tempo. He pumped… a little harder and faster.

"Ah-ah-ahhh! Harder, please," she begged. Lady had never done so before. Why now? And to Dante of all people? Even in this tender moment, she was embarrassed to have asked him for anything. She was beyond too proud to beg.

"FUCK ME HARDER," her screams grew more aggressive. She even surprised herself.

He of course obeyed, watching her back arch under the throes of ecstasy. Dante tossed the hat away, needing no more props. He continued on, even as he began suckling on her breasts and as she licked his tangy sweat off of the hills and valleys of his perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles. Her toes began to curl and she felt a burning sensation beginning to erupt. There was no suppressing it now. It tingled down her back and to her vagina. The pressure built up, giving the sensation that she was going to piss herself. But of course there was no urine to be had. She made sure of it. She wasn't about to let something so minor mortify her.

And oh that burn! Such a _good_ burn. She let it trickle all the way down. She squeezed her eyes shut and sprang them open to see colors beyond anything she had seen in the spectrum. She gasped, her lungs fully convinced that they were going to explode! It didn't hurt, but it seemed that she hadn't taken a breath for long spans of time. Her heart was pounding and her eyes teared up, stretching the colors into long strips.

Those colors again… They shone bright than the sun in that darkroom and popped and sparkled like a fireworks display. Had she—

"OHHH GOD!"

Yes. It had to be. She was having an orgasm and it continued into long chains like a speeding rollercoaster, complete with loop-to-loops. Multiple orgasms. And damn good ones at that. In fact she didn't think that it would be that way. She had faked plenty before, but never felt anything at this intensity. She had successfully came, reaching a climax for the first time in her life. And it was all thanks to Dante, as strange as that sounded. She had never thought that in a million years, it would be him!

That word crept to mind. The one that she had promised herself that she'll never say to a man in the heat of passion. The one that had hurt her in the past.

_Lo—_ No. She pressed it back down. _Whew, dodged that bullet._

Then she saw it in his face. Perhaps, he had been _too_ attentive to her. To her he seemed to concentrating on making this her night and trying hard not come until she felt satisfied. Of course Lady would agree that he had greatly anticipated her needs. She was more than pleased. He had done the impossible and she felt that she should find a way to _thank_ him.

Lady shifted her weight and Dante felt the change, bringing his eyes back to hers, to see what was the matter. His brows furrowed in slight confusion. Had he failed to please her?

No. Far from it. With one hand on his chest and the other gently caressing the side of his face, she could feel his heartbeat, which was really more like a jackhammer pounding away. That and the beads of sweat on his brow betrayed that this was giving his demonic stamina quite a workout.

His wet hair clung together, making it a darker hue of silver. She swept his bangs out of his eyes and he cocked his head to the side, questioning in a slight gasp for air, "What's wrong?"

"Shhhh," she put a finger to his lips and lightly rolled, placing herself on top and him on the bottom. He didn't have to pull out, she easily slid herself off, careful not to aggravate the prodigious member. Once off her saddle, she mirrored his past actions with a predatory grin, laying down kisses from his mouth to his happy trail. She then tongued the entire length of his penis, at first using the tip of her tasting organ and then widening her scope.

She went down on it, while keeping her eyes on his. What could she possible do with it? It was much too big for her delicate mouth. He quirked an eyebrow in intrigue and to also question her next move.

That's when she did something that he would have never thought could be done outside of a porno. Lady deep throated him, without any indication that her gag reflex was in working order. Her brunette head bobbed a few times, causing him to slam his eyes shut in bliss and drove his senses wild. Other than that one woman he brought home from Love Planet, who turned out to _know_ how to intimately pleasure men, he never met a woman so engaged in his total happiness. Back then, if he wanted it, he had work for it. Then again he didn't complain, because it made him like everyone else. Love or at the very least, lust, wasn't a handout just because he was beautiful.

Dante inhaled and exhaled heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilation. He moaned and sighed in utter euphoria. A high better than any drug he experimented with in his younger days.

Strange color patterns flickered across his eyes and for a moment he believed that he could read her mind. She felt the first dribbling of pre-ejaculation and she instinctively knew that he was a dam ready to explode.

She tasted him for herself and smiled at the flavor. Strawberries. Made sense; we are what we eat. She let herself up for air and slid off the bed onto the floor with a pillow, beckoning him to follow. He did, finding her lying belly down, ready and ripe for the taking.

He eyed her for a moment longer, watching her bare body writhe in prognostication, gift wrapped under the moonlit rays.

Dante pulled Lady up by her hips and positioned her. He mounted her, like a stallion would his mare. He bucked at her from behind, grind with her motions; giving and taking. He pumped several times, so fast in fact that both had lost count. His movements slowed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Pressure rising. Building. All time stood still in that moment.

"Ah-eh-ah-ah-ah," he grunted nearly harmoniously with her.

"Ahhhh!" Here it comes—

"AHHHH!" Sweet release.

His hot white liquids flushed out passed between his thighs and between hers as well. With huff, he dropped backwards and lay there in silence with his arms spread. Lady reached up and grabbed a blanket from the bed and brought it down to them. She settled her curves into his, resting her head onto his chest and listening to his slowing, soothing heartbeats. He curled an arm around her and she covered them up with the blanket. Both laid there breathless staring at the twirling ceiling fan.

"Damn," Dante was the first to break the near silence.

"Damn's right," Lady concurred, "Any chance we can make this a more frequent occasion?"

"Hmm. Really? I'm game if you are," he managed a shrug, "You ready for round two?" She turned to see the glint in his eyes.

"Round two? And here I thought that I tired you out."

"What? You surprise me, Lady," Dante spoke in mock reproach, "I thought you knew me."

"Whatever. Just know that I'm not in it for only a minute."

"You should know that I don't exhaust easily. Just. Say. When." With that, Dante had poised his rocket for reentry. He climbed aboard his pony, ready to ride on 'til sunrise.

"Ahhh! You know, I—" Lady began, but was silenced by Dante's finger.

He understood all too well what she wanted to say. "I do too."

* * *

So how was it?

Really? Uh-huh. So, I was right to omit the bukakki (probably spelled that wrong), you say?

You know what… drop a line. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed.


End file.
